survivor_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Puta
|tribetype= Merged Tribe |dayformed= Day 21 |tribesmerged= |lowestplacingmember= Shii Ann Huang (12/21) |highestplacingmember= Kelly Shinn (Sole Survivor) }} is the merged tribe of and from . Members * Angie Jakusz * Cindy Hall * Julie McGee * Kelly Czarnecki * Kelly Shinn * Kimmi Kappenberg * Liz Kim * Morgan McLeod * Peih-Gee Law * Penny Ramsey * Shii Ann Huang * Sierra Thomas Tribe History Puta was created when the Final 12 castaways met on a beach after reading a note from Tree Mail on Day 21. The tribe started out being controlled by the post-swap Galu tribe, or the Trailmix Core which consisted of Julie McGee, Kelly Czarnecki, Kelly Shinn, Kimmi Kappenberg, Morgan McLeod, Penny Ramsey, and Sierra Thomas. Part of the minority alliance, Liz Kim tried to recruit Morgan into joining her alliance, the Asian Sensation, as she assumed Morgan was the outsider based on her always sitting out in challenges during the swap. As part of the minority, when Peih-Gee Law won immunity, she decided not to give it away, thus keeping herself immune from the looming vote. At the first Tribal Council, the Trailmix Core deemed Shii Ann Huang a bigger annoyance around camp and used their seven votes to vote her out, eliminating Shii Ann from the game. Satisfied with the vote, Kelly Czarnecki boasted of her control in the game and openly stated to her alliance that targeting Angie Jakusz would be best for their game. At the first Reward Challenge, Liz's team of herself, Angie, Cindy Hall, Julie, and Kimmi narrowly beat out Purple Kelly's team, winning them the luxury of watching an unreleased movie with common movie theater snacks. Fortunate for the opportune time to speak with Julie and Kimmi together, Angie and Liz hastily tried to convince the two to flip on their alliance. Though they fondled with the idea, only Kimmi pondered over the decision. At camp, Peih-Gee attempted to throw her allies under the bus in order to stay longer in the game. At the challenge, Julie managed to win immunity, placing the Asian Sensation in further disaster. After the return to camp, Kimmi talked with the minority about voting out Kelly C., who had increasingly become very cocky. Glad that no one from the foursome would be going home, the alliance agreed to the plan wholeheartedly. At Tribal Council, Kelly C. was unanimously blindsided, becoming the first member of the jury. After Kelly C.'s elimination, the Asian Sensation enjoyed their success of pulling Kimmi into the alliance. However, despite the numbers being calculated as 5-5, Cindy became wary of Kimmi and considered flipping on her alliance in order to vote her out. At the Immunity Challenge, Purple Kelly beat out everyone, earning immunity. At camp, Julie selfishly ate her trailmix with only her close ally Morgan, angering Sierra. She then irrationally yelled at Julie, causing a screaming match between the two. In the process, Cindy talked with co-leaders Purple Kelly and Penny about the voting plan while in the woods. The two secretly told her about their plans of blindsiding Liz. The aftermath of the argument forced the majority alliance to consider blindsiding Sierra for her unpredictability. Meanwhile, Sierra talked to Liz about taking out Julie. At Tribal Council, talk of the big argument at camp spewed another argument between Julie and Sierra. Before the votes were read, Sierra surprised everyone when she revealed that she was playing a Hidden Immunity Idol on herself. Five votes for Sierra were negated, while the vote tied two for Julie and Liz. In the end, the fateful vote cast by Cindy for Liz sent the leader of the Asian Sensation to the jury in a 3-2-0 vote. Immediately after, Jeff revealed that the tribe would be voting out someone else, enforcing the first ever Double Elimination Tribal Council. Purple Kelly stayed immune, while the majority alliance whispered to one another on who to vote out. As a member of the minority alliance and being the only one able to win immunity, Peih-Gee was voted out unanimously, becoming the Trailmix Core's fourth victim. As Angie and Cindy became the last members of their original alliance, the majority realized they would soon have to turn on themselves. At the Immunity Challenge, Penny easily won immunity over Kimmi, placing even bigger targets on Angie and Cindy's back. Threatened by Sierra's previous idol play, Kimmi targeted her and convinced Angie and Cindy to vote with her against Sierra. The majority alliance decided to target Angie for being a bigger threat physically than Cindy. However, still angry at Julie from last time, Sierra targeted Julie, reducing the majority vote to a potential 4-3-1 vote. Concerned of her plan not being enacted, Kimmi talked to Purple Kelly about voting out Sierra. Purple Kelly deemed that the decision of voting her out would be extremely difficult. At Tribal Council, Kimmi's plan came into play as Sierra left the game blindsided in a scattered 3-2-1-1-1 vote, becoming the fourth jury member. Still in the minority, Angie and Cindy decided that talking to Kimmi about getting Julie and Morgan to vote against the Power Couple of Kelly and Penny would be best for their game. Kimmi agreed that the two needed to be broken up and openly stated at camp that same day to Julie and Morgan in front of the duo that should be targeted. Believing they were in the minority now, Penny contemplated giving up, while Kelly convinced Morgan to stay loyal by stating that Kimmi was someone to not be trusted. At the Reward Challenge, Kimmi won and decided to take Angie, Julie, and Kelly with her, shocking Cindy. At camp, Cindy stated that Kimmi taking Kelly with her on reward was very odd. At the Immunity Challenge, Kelly won her second immunity, potentially sparing her from being voted out. After returning to camp, Kimmi stated that Penny was now the target for elimination. Not wanting Penny to go, Purple Kelly tried convincing Julie before Tribal Council to vote with her faction against Angie. At Tribal Council, three votes for Angie and Penny were cast, along with a lone Kimmi vote from Penny, forcing a tie. At the revote, Julie changed her vote to Kimmi, however it was all for naught, as Kimmi changed her vote to Angie, eliminating her 3-2. As the last days of the game approached, Cindy knew she was the biggest threat to win and in order to keep herself from being voted out, tried getting rid of Purple Kelly or Penny. Before the Immunity Challenge, Cindy talked with Kimmi about her plan. At the Immunity Challenge, Morgan won immunity. Julie and Morgan agreed to vote out Cindy with their allies, but after being talked to with Kimmi of their control, the two reverted and became swing votes. At Tribal Council, the duo joined Cindy and Kimmi in voting out Penny. However, sensing that Penny would be leaving based on statements before voting, Kelly played her idol on Penny, negating her four votes. Cindy left the game blindsided in a 2-0 vote. Suspicious of Julie and Morgan's decision, Purple Kelly and Penny feared for the end of their control. Suspicions of the accusation ringed true, as after Morgan won immunity for the second time in a row, she and Julie talked of eliminating one of the duo with Kimmi's help. Knowing she would be going home, Kimmi cast a vote for Penny at Tribal Council. However though, Julie and Morgan joined her, blindsiding the once powerful duo in a 3-2 vote. Kelly realized if she didn't win the Immunity Challenge, she would be voted out. Fortunately she won immunity, making Kimmi a target once again. Kimmi made a deal with Kelly, and the two decided to vote Morgan. Julie and Morgan voted for Kimmi, forcing a tie. Because of the tie, Kimmi and Morgan were forced to participate in a fire-making contest. In the end, Morgan lost the duel and was voted out. At the Final Immunity Challenge, Julie was the first to drop out. Kelly knew she needed to win or she would be voted out. This didn't happen, as Kimmi managed to win immunity. At Tribal Council, Kimmi stuck to her word and decided to go to the end with Purple Kelly, as she voted out Julie. As the two pleaded there case to the jury, in the end, in a 5-4 vote, the jury deemed Kelly more worthy of the money, and declared Kelly the million dollar winner over Kimmi. Gallery Vo_shiiann.jpg|Shii Ann blindsided. Vo_kellyc.jpg|Kelly C. blindsided. Vo_liz2.jpg|Liz blindsided. Vo_peihgee.png|Peih-Gee voted out. Vo_sierra.jpg|Sierra blindsided. Vo_angie2.jpg|Angie blindsided. Vo_cindy.jpg|Cindy blindsided. Vo_penny.jpg|Penny blindsided. Vo_morgan.jpg|Morgan eliminated. Vo_julie.png|Julie voted out. IndonesiaFinalTribalCouncil.png|Kelly and Kimmi at the Final Tribal Council. Trivia *Puta is the first merged tribe in Survivor history. *Puta is the first ever green tribe. Category:Survivor: Indonesia Category:Tribe Category:Merged Tribe